Crusades Wiki:Things to do
Looking for something to do to help improve the Crusades Wiki, but can't think of anything? Looking for a few small, quick improvements to make while you plan your next big project? Here are some suggestions that may give you some ideas. Add images :Some articles would benefit greatly with the addition of one or more images. To add an image to an article you must first the image, also including the image's source and licensing per our upload policy. is the list of uploaded files and the gallery of the most recent files. Here you can find a picture tutorial that tells you how to insert and modify an image inside an article. Merge articles that need merging :Sometimes, two users get the same idea for an article, but put them on pages with different names (often a misspelling, or nickname of the actual subject). When we find them, we tag them to be merged (using , in hopes someone will combine the two into a single, cohesive article. You can find articles in need of merging here. Don't forget to remove the merge tags when you're done! Source an unsourced article :Many of our articles are, unfortunately, created without proper source citation. Since anyone can create, or add new information to an article on the Crusades Wiki, sources are important to distinguish between fact and fiction. Create redlink articles :Many articles reference topics that haven't been addressed on the Crusades Wiki yet, thus creating redlinks. Some articles reference many such topics; these articles are less useful to our users, because much of the related information they may want to seek is unavailable. It is helpful to create new articles to fill in the gaps of these articles that possess an excess of redlinks; you can find such articles here. Don't forget to remove the redlink tag ( ) from the original article once the majority of the links have been filled in. Create a wanted page :Some topics are referenced by a great many pages, but haven't had an article created about them yet. You can find a list of these heavily-referenced topics, sorted by how many references they have, . Correct spelling :If you see anything spelled incorrectly, please correct it. :Note: This feature is currently unavailable. :Not everyone spells correctly. Bad spelling reflects poorly on the professionalism of the Crusades. You can find a list of articles with misspellings . Fix double redirects :Sometimes, an article redirects to another article, which in turn redirects to yet another article. When this happens, instead of smoothly being redirected, a user must instead manually click through to the third page. In order to prevent this, we try to eliminate double redirects, pointing all redirects at their final destination. You can find a list of double redirects . Categorize a page :Categories assist in easy navigation by grouping similar topics together. You can find a list of articles in need of categorization . Expand a stub :Some articles are merely placeholders, waiting for an ambitious editor like yourself to come along and expand upon them. You can find a list these "stubs" here. Note that short pages that are already complete should not be listed as stubs. Also, see Category:Articles to be expanded. Things to do